


theirs.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: The Big Chill (1983)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Alex watches Michael with amusement as he - very slowly - reaccustoms to being awake. Early mornings aren't his forté.





	theirs.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnetheCatDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/gifts).



> Anne: You know what, let him be young and happy and swapping clothes with Alex in the morning, I'm still having soft feelings about that thought.

Alex turns to look as Michael comes into the kitchen, and he smiles a little, leaning onto the kitchen counter and putting his chin on his hands. Michael had been uncertain at first, about renting an apartment together - it’s a shitty little one-bedroom that’s always either too cold or too hot, with a dusty couch and a mysterious clanking from the vents whenever the AC turns on, but–

It’s  _theirs_.

That’s how Alex had sold it to him, and that’s ultimately why Michael had bought it: the apartment is theirs, for the next year, while they finish up their respective degrees, and that means Michael can walk out of bed (their bed,  _their bed!)_  just like this, in a pair of his own briefs, and a t-shirt of Alex’s.

The t-shirt is a little bit loose on his frame, which is lanky and skinny, compared to Alex’s, but damn, the thing  _rides up_ , showing the wonderful trail of hair that leads down to Michael’s groin. Prince is proudly displayed on Michael’s chest, looking seductively outward, and Alex’s grin softens slightly.

“What’s cooking, good looking?” Alex asks mildly, and Michael yawns powerfully, stretching like a cat. The t-shirt rides up even farther, and Alex stares at the divots at his skinny hips, at the way they point down like arrows. 

“Huh?” Michael says, dumbly.

“C’mere, you big lug,” Alex murmurs, and sleepily, Michael obeys, taking a stumbling step forward. Alex slides his hands onto Michael’s hips, feeling his thumbs slot in against his hips - Michael’s cold, and he shivers at the sensation of Alex’s hot hands on his body, leans right against him. There’s an incredible freedom to this, sitting in their tiny, yellow-tiled kitchen and just being able to  _touch_  Michael, not having to worry about someone walking in, about an RA knocking on the door, about a fire alarm or other college students, or…

Or anything.

Just him and Michael, in their little space, on their own. 

“I love you,” Michael mumbles. He’s blinking himself awake now, less bleary, but these are his first half-educated words of the morning, and it makes Alex’s heart swell a little in his chest, makes him feel–

“I love you too,” Alex murmurs, squeezing his hips. “But, uh, babe?”

“Uh huh?”

“It’s Saturday. You don’t have to be out of bed this early.” Michael blinks at him, slowly.

“Oh, shit,” Michael mumbles. “It  _is_.”

“Uh huh.”

“Come back to bed,” Michael says immediately, so soulfully, so  _desperately_ , that Alex can’t help his breathless laugh. Michael leans down, catching him in a kiss, and Alex sighs at the feel of Michael’s lips on his own, at Michael’s beard sliding soft and well-conditioned against Alex’s chin, because Alex conditions it whenever they have a bath together (which is once a week, at  _least_ , even though the thing is tiny, and Alex barely fits in it on his own). 

“Okay,” Alex murmurs, and he lets Michael drag him from the stool, lets him lead him to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [my Tumblr.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq) Requests always open. 
> 
> I've now set up a Goldblum fan blog, because like... I mean, who is surprised? So check that out at [goldbluminspired.tumblr.com](), and DEFINITELY check out the watch parties I'm setting up! Every Saturday, I want to set up a watch party where we can all watch a livestream of some Jeff Goldblum content together, and this Saturday, we're doing [The Big Chill (1983)](https://goldbluminspired.tumblr.com/post/178553072066/watch-party-for-the)! Totally click the link for more info.


End file.
